You Belong with Me
by Flutejrp
Summary: Noah's twin asked me to post this for them! It's a Songfic Showdown entriee for this month! 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift is the song. Noah and Gwen is couple! Remember it's crack couple month! Just a week before I post this month's winner!


**Hey guys! This is an entriee for Songfic Showdown from Noah's twin! They can't post this as story because they don't have a computer and been getting used to their phone! **

**So they sent it through PM and ask me to post it for everyone to see!/**

**I don't own Total Drama or this story you about to read!**

* * *

><p>Gwen was sitting down in her room drawing pictures of random objects. She looked out her window and saw her neighbor Noah talking on his phone. From what she can hear, he was aguring with his girlfriend Sue. Gwen then remember on why Sue was mad.<p>

*at lunch*  
>Gwen was sitting at a tabel near Noah's and can hear everything.<br>"So then he goes where is my noddles? The waiter says sir this is a american place there are no noddles." Noah says laughing.  
>Sue just glares at him then at Gwen when she starts laughing.<p>

*Back at her room*  
>Gwen looks at her calender of death and sees it is Tuesday. She then turned on her radio and starts listing to rock the genre Sue hates.<br>Gwen thinks on what she now wears from bule jeans and a white shirt to short skirts and tank tops too short. She then thinks on what she wears now. T-shirts and jeans. Noah was able to have her find her own style then corsets and short skirts. She rembered when her friend Duncan draged her to the football game and she saw Noah "cherring" for the team with the band. She look towards the cheerleaders and saw the head captian Sue showing off for the qutarback Barney. Gwen was just on the bleachers dreaming when Noah will noticed her as more than a friend.  
>She could not belive on how he didn't know she feels and she knew him when they started school together at age 4.<p>

*Next day*  
>Noah and Gwen are walking the streets trying to find Noah`s twin and Gwen`s little brother. They were both wearing jeans and now resting on a park bench laughing about diffrent that happened to them. Form the dare they gave their siblings to then pranking the C.I.T. Gwen could not think of a easier moment. Then Noah starts to simle but sowly goes away.<br>"Noah your smile lights up the whole town. You should smile more." Gwen says to him.  
>"I want to scince I made that treaty with my twin but Sue always reminds me of my flaws and makes it go away." Noah says looking staright into her eyes.<br>Sue comes wearing sliver high heels and gives the death glare to Gwen. Gwen looks at her shoes and is proud they are sneakers. Sue was now wearing a rid skirt and a red muscle shirt that looks very familar to Gwen. Gwen on the otherhand was wearing a black t-shirt.  
>"Noah lets go. Madeline is waiting for you at work and so is Jake."<br>Gwen went back to the football scen when Noah gets up and follows his girlfriend.

*later that night*  
>Gwen hears a knock on her back door. She gose and is suprized to see Noah there. He looks at her and right aways hugs her.<br>"Gwen I am so sorry that I was hanging to much with Sue. She just used me to get Barney's attetion. They have been dating for 2 months. Gwen I now see you are the girl for me and I want you to be my new girlfriend." Noah says nervous and fear mixed in his voice.  
>Gwen could not belive her ears. She looked at Noah and said something staright from the heart.<br>"Yes Noah I have loved you for a long time."  
>The two kissed and ended up being very happy together. Ironicly while they had there conffesion and kiss. "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift played on the radio next door.<br>"See Jake I told you my brother and your sister were meant for each other." Madeline said watching the scene from her bedroom.  
>"I can not belive you won now I have to get you that rootbeer float." Jake says groaning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I don't own this story! Noah's twin does!<strong>

**Now Review as any great author would say!**


End file.
